1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED lighting apparatus, and more particularly, to an LED lighting apparatus capable of improving a power factor and temperature characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
For energy saving, a lighting technology of using an LED as a light source has been continuously developed.
In particular, a high brightness LED has advantages differentiated from other light sources in terms of various factors, such as energy consumption, lifespan, light quality, and the like.
However, a lighting apparatus using an LED as a light source may require a lot of additional circuits due to a characteristic that the LED is driven by a constant current.
An example developed to solve the above problem may include an AC direct type lighting apparatus.
The AC direct type LED lighting apparatus generates a rectified voltage from a commercial AC power supply to drive the LED and immediately uses the rectified voltage as an input voltage without using an inductor and a capacitor to obtain a good power factor characteristic.
An example of the foregoing AC direct type LED apparatus is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-1128680.
However, as the LED lighting apparatus is increasingly spread, the lighting apparatus using an LED as a light source needs to secure low power consumption and an improved power factor and to have simple components and a simple structure.